ContestShipping: The Musical
by Malon Garynite
Summary: STARRING: Drew Hayden and May Maple. Join us through a musical journey taking place in Drew and May's high school life! NOT based off of High School Musical, using parodies from just about everything else. There will be drama, romance, and attempted humor! You do not want to miss this event! K for possible (who am I kidding, definitely) kisses.
1. Chapter 1

The first song I'm using is the opening of Les Miserables, I changed the lyrics to fit in. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Drew, a green haired junior in high school, groaned as he listened to the steady tick of the clock, just waiting for the bell to ring.

As the teacher assigned to monitor detention, Prof. Rowan, watched them, he steadily paced around the room like a wind up soldier, rigid and consistent.

The music started up, and they began to sing.

"Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye," Gary started.

"Look down, look down, you're here until you die," Gold moaned, his head slumping down.

"The lights are bright, I can't sleep with their glow." Ash complained.

"Look down, look down, there's still much more to go." Paul scowled.

"I've done no wrong, I backed into his chair!" Zoey defended.

"Look down, look down, you think we really care?" Clair snorted, putting up her feet on the desk and leaning back.

"I know she'll wait, I know she won't forget." Ash sang hopefully.

"Look down, look down, you're still in her debt." Gary reminded the raven haired trainer.

"When I get ut, I won't wait for all of you." Paul informed the other students.

"Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye," Gold repeated.

"How long, Rowan, before we all die?" Zoey remarked bitterly.

"Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave." Ash continued.

"Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave." Gold exaggerated.

"Come here, Mr. Hayden. Your time is up, go back to class, you know what that means," Rowan called, everyone either staring at Drew, examining their nails, desperately trying to sleep, or getting as comfy as possible.

"Yes, it means I'm free!" he perked up.

"No! It means you get a pass to return, same time. You disobeyed." he elaborated.

"I asked a good question." he denied.

"You broke a chair."

"I moved it out of place. My partner was annoying, and we were fighting."

"And you will fight again, unless you learn respect."

Drew took center stage/classroom, "I know the meaning of last bell, forced to respect."

"First because you fought, the rest because you refused. Yes, Mr. - What's your name?"

"My name is Drew Hayden!" He flicked his hair in annoyance.

"And I am Rowan, do not forget my name, Mr. Drew Hayden." he handed the clover eyed teen the pass.

"Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave," Zoey gave in and did her work.

"Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave." Paul ended as Drew strolled out into the hallway, enjoying sweet freedom, carrying his signature smirk.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Lots more shipping to come, I promise! If you have any songs you'd like me to use, please let me know in any way you can! Reviews are appreciated, as well as favorites and follows! The updates will come faster the more songs you guys give me to work with, so sorry if it takes forever!

Wow, that was a lot of exclamation points.

Until next time,

-Malon Garynite


	2. Chapter 2

Responses to reviews!

RareCelebi: Can I call you Chris? You have a strange obsession with that song, but then again, I have no right to tell you that have strange obsessions when you look at mine.

Conteshipper16: Can I call you Anica? Thanks, this was the first time the whole humor thing actually worked for me. YAY! XD

Skitty13: Once again, the 'Can I call you' question. Can I just call you Skitty? Thanks! I try my best to keep them in character, but if you notice I'm OOC at any point, please tell me! As for the song, I'd be more than happy to try to fit that in, just be fully aware of the circumstances that I might put them in to make that happen. :D I mean, do you really want that? If you do, I have finally found someone who thinks like me. XD

Madam G: Thank you so much! Yes, it is going to have the bad boy good girl thing going on, which is honestly a lot more fun than I expected. :)

xXeeveecuteXx: I am going to call you either awesome sis, or Emerald. Take your pick. XD Yes, Drew broke a chair. I haven't decided exactly how yet, but yesh. I APPRECIATE THE ALL CAPS REVIEW!

Kitten-lover136: Can I call you Rosella? (THAT DANG QUESTION IS FOLLOWING ME) Let me try it another way. Shall I call thou Rosella? More is here!

* * *

May Maple was sitting at an outdoor cafe table after school, enjoying her berry smoothie as she found shapes in the clouds. The sky was a streaky mi of powder blue and bubblegum pink, like cotton candy. Her sapphire eyes were wide as she found some bowls of ramen in the sky.

A green haired teen she liked to refer to as 'Grass Head' sat across from her, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

She blinked into reality and slightly pouted, "What are you doing here, Grass Head? I thought you didn't want to waste your time on an airhead like me."

"I was here to give you some suggestions for our science paper." he stirred his own beverage before taking a sip.

"Our science paper?! _Our _science paper?!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, June, yes that's what I said. No need to get to so excited about being my partner."

She looked outside sharply, her caramel hair in dog ear flaps swishing, while he just stared at her.

"Keep drinkin' my smoothie

"Stare me down across the table

"While I look outside." she sang to herself.

"You should be, I mean I am the most popular guy in the school." he flicked his hair and smirked, "After all, you're just a good girl in the crowd."

"So many things I'd say if only I were able

"But I just keep quiet

"And count the cars that pass by." she continued.

"You know, it really is rude of you to ignore me when I came here to talk to you, July."

"You've got opinions, man

"We're all entitled to 'em

"But I never asked

"So let me thank you for your time

"And try to not waste any more of mine

"Get out of here fast."

"Come on, Airhead, I know you like me."

"I hate to break it to you, babe

"But I'm not waiting

"For you to like me the same."

"So you admit you do like me." he smirked, "Hate to tell you, but I have to disagree, everyone's waiting for me."

"Who cares if you disagree?

"You are not me

"Who made you king of anything?

"So you dare tell me who to be

"Who died and made you king of anything?

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Oh (oh oh oh)"

"I came here to help with the project, you don't have to ignore me," he flicked his hair.

"You sound so innocent

"full of good intent

"You swear you know best"

"Because I do, Maple." he finished off his drink.

"But you expect me to

"Jump up on board with you

"And ride off into your delusional sunset

"I'm not the one who's lost

"With no direction oh

"But you'll never see

"You're so busy makin' maps

"With my name on them in all caps

"You've got the talkin' down"

"And you've got the singing, apparently."

"Just not the listening"

"And who cares if you disagree?

"You are not me

"Who made you king of anything?

"So you dare tell me who to be

"Who died and made you king of anything?

"All my life

"I've tried

"To make everybody happy while I

"Just hurt,"

"Wait, April, what's this about hurting?" he took his feet off the table and leaned in a little.

"And hide

"Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn

"To decide.

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Oh (oh oh oh)

"Who cares if you disagree?

"You are not me.

"Who made you king of anything?

"So you dare tell me who to be.

"Who died and made you king of anything?

"Who cares if you disagree?

"You are not me.

"Who made you king of anything?

"So you dare tell me who to be.

"Who died and made you king of anything?

"Let me hold your crown, babe.

"Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." May finished.

Drew broke into a smirk, "December, did you just refer to me as babe?"

"MY NAME IS MAY, GRASS HEAD!" she slammed her hands on the table.

He got up and began to walk away, "See ya tomorrow." he waved.

"Sadly, I will." she grumbled, picking up her books and walking back to her home.

* * *

I'm a despicable human being for taking this long to update. DX This song is 'King of Anything,' look it up if you want to hear the original version. Please review with song requests!


	3. Chapter 3

May's POV

I was done. Both with Drew and the freaking gosh darn science project.

I held the folder in my hand and stood in line to hand it in to the science teacher, Professor Juniper.

I took a deep breath when she was second in line. This was the hardest class, and it didn't help that my partner, the Grass Head, did nothing to help.

Once I got up there, I nervously smiled and placed it on her desk.

"Hold on, May, you can't turn this in," the teacher held me up, "This is two chapters ahead, you're only supposed to use the one we're on, you shouldn't be looking ahead. You don't know how to do these sort of things, I can't give you any credit or a grade for this."

Fury sparked within me and began to flow out as the guitar music began.

"Oh yeah! I have got something to say!" I exclaimed

"I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum!  
I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them!  
Can I get a syllabus a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F!  
You wasted all my time learning how it works, now left me hangin from a metaphorical cliff!

"Somebody give me a grade!" I sang.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!" Leaf agreed, holding up an assignment.

"I need the man keeping me down!  
Somebody give me a grade!" I waved my arms. The music paused, "I mean, woman?"

It started back up, this time Brock joining, "Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!"

"Is there a red pen in this town?  
Somebody give me a grade!" I continued.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!" Leaf and Brock sang together.

"I already said it, I need that extra credit today!" I slammed my hands on her desk.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!" my two classmates followed.

"And make it an A!

"Oh, I am so upset!  
I am stone cold honor role!  
I won't be told how to vent!  
I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify,  
Up with the establishment!

"My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me with which I can help the system out!  
I ain't gonna waste my intelligence taking lessons from an elephant  
Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout!

"Give me a grade!" I yelled.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!" Leaf and Brock stayed strong.

"You know I'm gonna rock the curve!  
Somebody give me a grade!" I told my alarmed and slightly ticked off science teacher.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!"  
The only letter I deserve!  
Somebody give me a grade!" I shouted.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!" the two people I began to believe were my only real friends who understood my predicament aided me.

"This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today!" I called.

"Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!" They were standing on chairs.

"Give me a grade!" I finished with a hair whip.

She looked up at me with a stern face, "Detention. Now."

My heart sank. This wasn't what I had hoped for.

* * *

Sorry guys, this took me way too long to think of with a few other stories that I'm typing up. DX

But I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, tell me what you think of this one!


End file.
